The New Kid
by haru is a cow
Summary: a new kid comes to school, with the last name of Sohma. what does Akito want with him?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my story about Fruits Basket.

A new kid comes to the school and he falls in love with Tohru. The Sohma family thinks that something is wrong with him. Except for haru who becomes his best friend.

So yeah, here is the story.

**Chapter 1**

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were walking to school when they met up with Hana and Uo. All 5 of them walked to homeroom together. When they got to the class they sat down and waited for the bell to ring. When it rang a new kid walked in. He had brown hair, bright green eyes, and he was very skinny. He was wearing the school uniform the way Haru wore it. The teacher stood up as the kid walked to the nearest open seat. The seat just so happened to be in the middle of the 5 friends. It was like this: Tohru to the left of the kid, Uo in front of the kid, Kyo to the right of him, Yuki behind him, and Hana to the right and behind him.

"Class," said the teacher, "We have a new student today. His name is Daniel….. Sohma." When the teacher said Sohma, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hana, and Uo all turned to look at him. "Miss Honda will you show him around the school?"

"Yes teacher." said Tohru. She looked at Daniel and said, "Hi. I'm Tohru. And these are my friends, Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Kyo."

"Hi. I'm Daniel."

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" asked Tohru.

"Ummm……sure." replied Daniel. He looked at Tohru, and completely fell in love.

Kyo didn't like this kid, he seemed like bad news.

"So you're a Sohma?" asked Yuki.

"Yep."

"I am a Sohma as well," said Yuki, "me and this orange-haired-freak."

"Hey!" yelled Kyo.

"I heard some Sohmas were going here. That's why I was sent here." said Daniel.

"Well you seem like an 'ok person," said Uo.

"I agree." said Hana.

"Whatever" said Kyo.

Yuki stared at Daniel. He was a suspicious character. He would watch him closely.

_**Later at lunch**_

"Hey!" yelled Haru, as he and Momiji walked over, "Words out that a new Sohma is going here. Is this him?" He looked at Daniel.

"Yes." said Tohru. "This is Daniel… Daniel Sohma. He will be eating lunch with us today. Is that ok?"

"Yep." said Haru as he walked over to Daniel, and started talking. After about 10 minutes they were best friends.

"So how come we weren't told that a Sohma was coming to the school?" asked Momiji, as he was playing cards with Hana and Uo.

"Well I transferred from my old school, because there was a problem." said Daniel. "Some weird guy came in asking for me, but I didn't know him, so I ran."

"What did he look like?" asked Haru.

"He had black hair, and was really skinny. He also looked really ill."

'Akito.' thought Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji at the same time.

'Why was Akito looking for him?' thought Yuki.

"Oh…." said Haru, "Anyways I'm going to sensei's house after school…..wanna come?"

"Ummm….. I dunno" said Daniel.

"Oh don't worry Shigure's really nice," said Tohru, "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Um… I guess so" said Daniel.

Finally I'm done

This is only the first chapter.

So please review and I will put up the next chapter

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is chapter 2

I haven't gotten many reviews but that's ok, I will still update, just because I love you all.

So yeah, I'll start writing now…..

**Chapter 2**

After school everyone walked home together, except for Hana and Uo, who had decided to go to the mall. When they got to the house they saw Hatori's car parked out front. Yuki quickly marched ahead and went inside.

"Get out!" he yelled as everyone walked in. Daniel looked in the room. He saw two men talking to each other on one side of the room, and another being yelled at by Yuki. "Get out!" he yelled again. "Now, now Yuki," said what looked like an older version of Yuki, "You shouldn't yell at your brother."

'Well that would explain the resemblance,' thought Daniel.

"So you must be the new Sohma we've heard about," said one of the other men, "Yu must be…..Daniel, right? I'm Hatori. And this is Shigure. And that, over there, is Ayame." "Who is leaving!" yelled Yuki.

"Now, Yuki," said Ayame, "Don't be rude to your guests. I am Ayame, Yuki's older brother, and…..." he walked over to Daniel, "your new master. Bow down to my holiness."

"Ummmm….." said Daniel.

"Leave him alone, Aaya." said Hatori.

"Get your holy butt out of here!" yelled Yuki as he shoved Ayame into the hall and around the corner. Momiji followed them.

Daniel just stood there in shock.

As the evening progressed and they all had dinner, Daniel started to realize something; Yuki and Kyo liked Tohru, yet they hated each other. Throughout all of dinner, they watched her. But something else was suspicious about this side of the Sohma family, something strange. But Daniel loved Tohru, so he needed to find a way to get rid of their love for her. As he was thinking, Hatori was staring at him, there was something oddly familiar agout this boy.

Daniel turned to look at Shigure. He looked like a perfect person for his plan, he would use him somehow.

Kyo got up and left to go to his room to practice martial arts, and Tohru left to do dishes. Haru and Daniel started talking again.

"Ok," said Hatori, "Ayame and I are leaving. Anybody who wants a ride to the main house can come along." Momiji and Haru both got up and went to the car.

"Bye!" they chorused.

"Um… Hatori?" asked Daniel, "Can I have a ride to the main house?"

"You live in the main house?" asked Shigure.

"Yes. With my dad and little sister."

"Sure. You can have a ride. Just get in the car."

"Ok, thanks. Bye, Tohru. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Daniel," said Tohru as she came out of the kitchen.

When they were back at the main house everyone went off to their houses. Daniel watched as Momiji and Haru went to the 'inside' of the main house. 'They must be pretty important if they live on the inside,' thought Daniel. He then watched Hatori and Ayame walk into the main building, where the head of the family was supposed to be living. Nobody was allowed to see him unless they were summoned or his physician. 'Hatori must be his physician,' thought Daniel. Daniel walked off to his house thinking 'What was so important about them?'. As he went into his house a young man watched him from a window. "So, I have finally found you," said Akito, "this time you won't escape." He watched Daniel go into his house and then turned away from the window as Hatori and Ayame walked in.

Ok there is another one

I need some ideas people, so if you want me to continue this story I need some ideas.

So help me

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU


End file.
